


A Pleasurable introduction

by Ilostmymarbles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilostmymarbles/pseuds/Ilostmymarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on the Kink meme: </p>
<p>Not non-con. Prior to setting out to Bilbo's house, Thorin selects Dwalin to 'de-flower' Kili. Dwarves live their lives to the full and try to experience every aspect of it before they die. Since Thorin cannot guarantee that any of them will survive this quest, he chooses his friend as a suitable first bed-mate for his nephew.</p>
<p>Dwalin is pleased about the honour. Kili is onboard with the idea. That said, he is slightly intimidated by Dwalin's reputation and surly gruffness. The younger dwarf is also anxious about making a complete fool of himself since he doesn't have the first idea how to go about it, aside from the bits and pieces he's picked up from bawdy stories and songs. </p>
<p>Would love it if a fill could include some Dwalin pov. Bottom!Kili preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> SO once again. Sorry this is not what was promised. Exams are finally over but i'm off on holiday in 7 days (hurrah) so I thought i'd squeeze a quick prompt fill in before I left.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thorin used to like summers in Erebor. The soft warmth of outside filtered into the large, cool caverns of their home bringing refreshing breezes for the workers, food was fresh not preserved and the Men of the Dale had all their festivals which were always good fun. 

Summers in Ered Luin were another matter entirely. The shallow caves were no protection from the blistering sun and the forges were situated in huts outside so his people could live in the protection of the stone. The intense heat of above ground was all very well for elves and Men but dwarves, with their thick muscles and copious body hair, were adapted for the cold of the depths of mountains. The fact they constantly worked near fire didn’t help either. The forge was swelteringly hot and sweat was pouring down Thorin’s face as he worked. Finally, when the heat became unbearable, Thorin called halt for lunch bringing a relieved groan from Dwalin who had been working stoically at his side. 

Shrugging on his shirt so he would not burn he went outside to the bench at the back of the forge. Even at midday there was just enough shadow to provide some shelter for an overheated dwarf to cool down. A creak of overburdened wood informed him that Dwalin had joined him. Opening his eyes he accepted the offered skin of water and lunch package. For a while they sat in companionable silence, munching their paltry meals.

‘How’s the preparation going?’

‘Good, the supplies are organised as are the ponies. Gandalf has found us a fourteenth member, a burglar of all things so we’ll pick him up from the shire on the way’

‘The shire? He’s not thinking of bringing a hobbit? They’re as soft as Balin’s tummy’

‘He says this one is different’

‘I’ll believe it when I see it’

‘At least there will be good food’

‘There is that. The lads ready?’

‘Fili is. He’s been ready for years. I’m more concerned about Kili’

‘How come? He’s an excellent shot with that bow of his and a good fighter with his sword. He’ll be fine’

‘It’s not that. He’s not yet fully an adult’

‘He’s 77!’

‘and still a virgin’

‘Bullsh*t. A pretty thing like him would have had plenty of offers’

‘He’s had hundreds but none of them were good enough for him’

Dwalin threw a shrewd glance at Thorin from under his bushy eyebrows.

‘Was that his decision or yours?’

‘A bit of both’

A disbelieving snort emanated from the big warrior.

‘He can’t go on a dangerous quest without knowing the pleasures of the flesh. S’not right. He’s got to choose someone suitable before we leave.’

‘Or I can pick someone for him’

‘Aye you’ve got the right to. Got anyone in mind?’

‘Yes’

Curious, Dwalin turned to his friend with one scarred eyebrow raised. When he was met with nothing but Thorin staring back at him silently he felt compelled to verbalize his question.

‘Well, who’ve got your eye on?’

‘I’ve got my eye on him right now’

Confused, Dwalin glanced behind him to see how was in Thorin’s line of sight but saw no one. Puzzled he turned back.

‘Who?’

‘You! You great clod!’

‘Oh’

‘Oh indeed. Good thing I don’t rely on you for your intelligence isn’t it?’

Grumbling, Dwalin threw a punishing punch at his friend’s shoulder that was strong enough to fell a small pony. However, as Thorin was used to this sort of rough housing from his best mate he took it with nothing more than a chuckle and a quick rub to get the feeling back in his arm. Seeing an opportunity while Dwalin was preoccupied, Thorin tipped him off the bench in retaliation. His satisfaction was brief as a large hand flashed out and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him backwards as well. A short but intense battle ensued before the now dishevelled dwarves picked themselves up of the floor and sat back down. Brushing dirt of his ruined trousers Thorin picked up the conversation from where they left off.

‘Well, you interested?’

Suddenly bashful Dwalin rubbed at the back of his neck. 

‘You do know of my err ... reputation?’

‘I helped spread it. Despite that, there is still no one else I would trust to do this’

Dwalin’s throat tightened with emotion at the esteem this showed Thorin held for him. Being specifically asked to de-flower someone’s relative was a high honour in itself, a symbol of great respect and complete trust in the one chosen but for Thorin to offer it for one of his precious nephews was in a different league entirely. 

‘You’re a worse gossip than Bofur’

‘That a yes or a no?’

‘I would be honoured, my Prince’

‘Good. I think we best get back to work’

With Dwalin trailing along behind him, Thorin wandered back into the workshop. Picking up his hammer, he hesitated just for a moment.

‘Dwalin... You are actually interested in Kili aren’t you? Not just doing this because i’ve asked?’

‘Thorin, I’d have been in there like a shot as soon as he reached majority if I hadn’t been sure you’d cut off my balls for it’

‘I didn’t think he was really to your taste. You tend to go for something more ... soft’

‘You have looked at him recently havn’t ya? He’s gorgeous. Got an arse like a...’

‘REALLY don’t want to know. Back to work’

‘Yes boss’ 

Grinning at his suddenly flustered Prince, Dwalin turned back to his work. After a few minutes of attempting to concentrate on the sword he was forging and failing miserably, Dwalin’s curiosity got the better of him.

‘What happened to Kili’s other suitors? Scare ‘em off did ya?’

‘One of them actually pissed himself...’


	2. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are approaching but don't quite reach porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i'm splitting this and the next bit up cause it's getting way too long and i was thinking about switching to Dwalin's perspective anyway. Next one should be up in the next few days. If not sooner.

His hands were shaking.

Desperately, he shoved them under his thighs hoping to stop the trembling as he sat by the small fire in his room waiting. He could not appear so cowardly in front of Dwalin. It would be humiliating.

When Thorin had told him of his decision, Kili’s first reaction had been annoyance at his presumption.

It had been years. Years of trying to find someone Thorin wouldn’t object to (a very difficult task when apparently even the strongest, handsomest, most talented and kindest of his peers were not good enough). Years of trying to sneak behind his back to finally achieve full adulthood (his uncle had eyes in the back of his head or could read minds or something, as even his best plans had failed). It is not as if he didn’t get plenty of offers in the first five years. Kili was well aware of the appeal of his unusual but striking looks but even he had been surprised at the number of candidates willing to be his First. However, after Thorin made one of them actually wet himself with fear, the flood had slowed to a trickle before drying up entirely. Even the bravest was scared off by his almighty cock block of an Uncle.

Fili was so lucky he came of age when Thorin still worked miles away in the towns of Men. He’d been able to have his choice within hours of coming of age. It was embarrassing that Kili was still a virgin so many years after his own majority. Even Ori had already been deflowered, despite having Dori as an older brother!

Yet finally, the same dwarf who deliberately prevented Kili from dealing with the matter himself, suddenly chooses to give him away for a night like a common whore to one whom he deigned to consider suitable. Whether it was his right as a guardian or not, it was unacceptable.

Kili was having none of it and was about to tell his uncle this using rather more colourful language when the name of the dwarf Thorin had just mentioned finally filtered through to his brain.

‘Did you say Dwalin?’

A hint of a smile peeked out from beneath Thorin’s short beard.

‘No objections then, nephew?’

All of Kili’s protests disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced immediately by intense exhilaration. It was all he could do not to squeal in excitement. Dwalin was every young dwarrow’s dream lover. The thought of those rippling muscles and handsome scars had filled many a fevered fantasy during many a young dwarfs self pleasures. He was the epitome of what a dwarf should be. Strong, brave and handsome and, if rumour was to be believed, an absolutely amazing lover who never had the same dwarf twice and was never someone’s First. Judging by the blissed out faces of his previous lovers it was going to be amazing and give Kili bragging rights for decades.

Only later, when Kili’s brain finally stopped mooning over the thought of strong chests and thick thighs, did he realise that this might not be such a good thing. This was no ordinary tumble. This was his First. Therefore, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act or how to make it good for Dwalin. Mahal preserve him, he was going to make such a fool out of himself and Dwalin would never respect or want him again. It didn’t help that Dwalin was not the most approachable or friendliest of dwarves. The mighty weapons master was gruff at best and downright terrifying at worst, even to those who were almost family.

Wiping his now sweaty hands on his trousers, he took a deep breath to try and calm down. He was half-terrified and half exhilarated. The thoughts warred in his head to leave his heart pounding and his cock half hard. It is going to be fine, amazing even, he assured himself. He was just being silly a rather envious Fili had said. He just had do what came naturally and to let Dwalin do all the work.

Despite all his reassurances the creak of the door handle had his heart racing up to his throat. Looming in the doorway with the light behind him Dwalin resembled nothing more than an enormous shadow. It was time.

Nervously, Kili shot to his feet tipping the chair over behind him. It struck the bedside table on its way down sending his water jug flying. Desperately Kili lunged to stop it, only succeeding in nearly sending himself flying over the fallen chair. The jug clattered to the floor, spraying water as it went before rolling to a stop at Dwalin’s feet.  
Closing his eyes in horror, he could feel a blush of humiliation working its way up his face. This was a very bad start. Gathering all of his remaining courage he tried to break the strained silence.

‘M.mister D.dwalin’

Great, now he couldn’t even speak properly.

Not quite succeeding in suppressing the amused smirk on his face, Dwalin bent over to retrieve the jug before striding forward into Kili’s personal space, leaning over him to replace the jug on the table. In a deep resonant voice, he acknowledged the attempted greeting.

‘Kili’

Kili’s vision was completely filled with the humungous dwarf in front of him. Feeling completely overwhelmed at being close with Dwalin’s breath ghosting into his hair, his legs turned to jelly and he couldn’t manage anything more than a squeak in response.

It was not going to be fine.

The hand that had replaced the jug now came back to comb gently through his hair, combing through the soft waves cleaned and brushed especially for this occasion.  
 _He’s touching me, he’s touching me, he’s touching me_ was the only coherent thought racing through Kili’s mind as the hand moved to stroke his cheek and the short bristly stubble on his jaw. 

Dwalin inched ever closer.

‘You are willing?’

Eyes wide and heart racing, Kili nodded frantically drawing a rumbling chuckle from Dwalin. It faded into a rare smile before the hand on Kili’s chin tugged upwards. Obediently raising his head he met Dwalin’s coming down for a kiss. 

At first it was just a soft touch of mouths. Dwalin’s beard and moustache brushing gently against his chin as his free arm came up to wrap around Kili’s waist and pull him closer as the kiss deepened. It was a good thing Kili had something to keep him upright as the kiss was so amazing his knees had gone out from underneath him. Slowly the arm shifted downwards and a large hand slid over his backside and squeezed. 

The gasp Kili emitted at this enabled Dwalin to deepen the kiss further, tangling his tongue with the youngster. 

Kili’s head was spinning when Dwalin eventually pulled and started unbuckling the belt over his tunic, pulling it off and flinging it to the floor. He clung to the big warriors shoulder desperately as Dwalin’s mouth moved down his throat, kissing and biting gently as he divested Kili of his tunic. Pausing for a moment with his hands on the young prince’s waist he whispered into his ear.

‘If there is anything you don’t like, let me know and I will stop. Understood?’

Once again Kili nodded. Words were completely beyond him at this point.

‘Do you have any questions?’ 

Yes, he thought desperately but his mouth wasn’t quite working enough for him to vocalise them.

‘Kili?’

Swallowing, he cleared his throat and tried to get something out.

‘What am I supposed to do?’

‘Nothing, just enjoy’

‘but I want to make it good for you too’

Chuckling, Dwalin began to tug his shirt out of his trousers.

‘Oh don’t worry about that, my pretty. I’m going to love every minute of this’

Once again Dwalin’s hands strayed down to palm his backside as his mouth returned for another kiss, breaking it only to pull the shirt off over Kili’s head. His large hands were surprisingly deft as the untied the laces on Kili’s breeches and pushed them down to slump in a pile around Kili’s ankles. Stepping back for a moment he surveyed the fine sight in front of him as Kili fought the temptation to cover himself up with his hands. 

‘Beautiful. I’m definitely going to enjoy this’

Smiling at the compliment, Kili completely missed the glint of mischief that entered the warriors eyes. Suddenly Dwalin’s hands clamped down beneath his buttocks and the next he knew he was sailing through the air. 

This was really not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, think I may have finally figured out how to make stuff into italics. It's only taken me an embarressingly long time. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally you find out what's next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took so long to be updated. Life has been a bit hectic recently between computers breaking, holidays and job applications i've havn't had the time i thought I would have to write. SO with my most humble apologies, here is the third chapter.

Kili hit the bed with a thump as all of his breath whooshed out of his body. There was a moment of stunned shock before the young prince regained his senses.

‘DWALIN!!’

His temper too apparently. 

Dwalin had been waiting for that fire to re-emerge from behind the nerves. As well shaped as he was, half of Kili’s beauty was that vivacious personality and reckless courage. For Dwalin at least, anyway. The nerves were understandable, of course, but Dwalin had been hoping he would be able to coax out some of that brightness by the end of the night. 

Chuckling, Dwalin quickly shed his own clothes, looking on as Kili’s ferocious scowl changed into a look of admiration before snapping back to angry when he caught Dwalin watching. Grasping hold of the trailing ends of Kili’s trousers still wrapped around his ankles he tugged them off, copping a hell of kick in the chest from a still fuming Kili as he did so. 

_Well if that’s how he wants to play it._

Now with a full on grin on his face, Dwalin caught the leg which had kicked him and used it to pull the lad towards him before flopping down on top of him. As expected, Kili’s short temper flared at being pulled around and he fought back using his sharp elbows to great effect to shift the older warrior. They wrestled for a short while above the sheets, both almost forgetting their purpose in the fun of the battle against each other. For a brief moment Kili had the upper hand, holding the older warrior down and smirking down triumphantly. 

_Cheeky little sod._ Dwalin thought, throwing all of his strength into tossing Kili off him and switching their positions, pinning the little brat beneath him. Wriggle as he may there was no way Kili could throw of this hold without breaking his arm and eventually he subsided with a huff. For a moment they stilled, breathing returning to normal. Some of Kili’s hair had fallen across his face irritating him and he unsuccessfully tried to blow it off his face, his hands still trapped beneath Dwalin’s. 

Switching his weight to the left Dwalin quickly switched to holding both Kili’s wrists with one hand. Brushing the hair off Kili’s face with his free hand, he brought their mouths together for a passionate kiss. 

__‘Submit to me’_ _

__‘No!’_ _

__Dwalin turned his attention to Kili’s neck, nipping & sucking his way down the soft but sweaty skin._ _

__‘Submit’_ _

__‘Never’_ _

__Compared to his first retort Kili’s reply was a little softer and breathier. Sensing imminent capitulation, Dwalin lavished more attention on the long column before moving down to take one of Kili’s nipples between his teeth, tugging while he rolled the other between his fingers._ _

__‘Submit’_ _

__This time there was no response except Kili’s chest arching up towards him, his head falling back & eyes closing. Pleased at this, Dwalin released the wrists beneath his hands, allowing Kili bit more freedom as he explored further down the sweet young body. What a fine body it was to. Slender but well muscled, covered in incredibly smooth skin and a decent amount of body hair. _ _

__Dwalin worked his way across the taut stomach, admiring the muscles he found there and tracing the line of hair downwards before nipping at the small belly button. Dwalin brought all of his considerable skills and experience to bear to identify all of Kili’s sensitive spots and use them to his advantage. It wasn’t long before Kili was writhing beneath him deliciously, lost in a haze of pleasure._ _

__Lathing the sharp hipbones with his tongue he pushed both of his hands beneath the now writhing body to palm and squeeze at that lovely backside. He really was going to have to get a better look at that before the night was through. It felt like the sort of backside that deserved a thorough examination._ _

__Finally, he reached Kili’s penis. Standing proud, red & weeping before his eyes. _ _

___Not bad, Dwalin thought as he examined it. Like most of the Durin line, Kili was well endowed. A good length and a decent thickness, curving up and slightly to the left as it strained for his touch. It was a testament to how turned on Kili was by Dwalin and he couldn’t help but feeling a little smug at the evidence of his skills. It was clear Kili was nearing orgasm already. The merest touch to the underside of the head had it jerking under his touch as Kili let out a needy moan that made Dwalin’s balls ache._ _ _

___‘Right then, my gem, we have a decision to make’_ _ _

___‘hmmm’_ _ _

___Biting down a little sharply on the tight balls beneath his teeth got him the attention he wanted. Kili let out a loud yelp as his head shot up to glare down at Dwalin._ _ _

___‘That’s better. Now then, do you want to cum now, take a break and then go again later or would you rather hold on?’_ _ _

___Kili’s head flopped back as he thought and Dwalin watched on amused as the lad struggled to gather his thoughts._ _ _

___‘erm...how long till...you know...that’_ _ _

___The blush beginning to stain Kili’s cheeks & chest was nothing short of adorable. _ _ _

___‘A while. I am planning to take my time. Be honest with me lad, there is no shame here’_ _ _

___Kili flushed even deeper._ _ _

___‘I’m not sure I can ...erm ... hold out much longer’_ _ _

___‘Can you cum twice in a night?’_ _ _

___‘Yes’_ _ _

___‘Good answer’_ _ _

___With a wolfish grin, Dwalin licked a stripe from the base of Kili’s cock to the head, circling it before lapping gently at the head, before plunging down to take the whole thing in his mouth. Giving head was something Dwalin loved doing and was justifiably proud of his skills in this area. Within moments, Kili was letting out loud gasps of pleasure and trembling as he fought not to spill too soon. Dwalin had to take hold of the slender hips to prevent Kili from thrusting too much and choking him. Not that he couldn’t take it all, but this wasn’t really the best angle and it would be overwhelming for the lad._ _ _

___Switching to holding the hips down with an arm across Kili’s stomach he used his now free right hand to fondle Kili’s balls as they rose up towards his abdomen in preparation. Humming around the turgid length, he pressed a scarred knuckle into the soft perineum behind his ball sack. The combination was too much for Kili’s control and he came with a shout, his hips lifting as his whole body went taught with orgasm, shooting into Dwalin’s mouth._ _ _

___Eventually, Kili melted back into the bed with a sigh and Dwalin sat back, swallowing. Reaching down he pressed at the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm. Kili had been so glorious in his climax that Dwalin was rather closer to the edge then he had expected at this point._ _ _

____‘Unsexy thoughts, unsexy thoughts....’ he cast his mind around, trying to think of something to bring himself back a bit. _‘Dead puppies perhaps. Puppies with big brown eyes sparkling at him as he ... no not good. Balin... naked...’ that thought was enough for him to regain enough control to open his eyes.__ _ _ _

_____Kili, eyes hooded on the edge of sleep, looked back. Flopping down a little ungracefully, Dwalin lay beside Kili and gathered him into a gentle hug, soothing him through the final aftershocks of his orgasm. Kili almost purred with satisfaction as he rubbed his cheek against Dwalin’s chest as a courageous hand smoothed down his stomach._ _ _ _ _

_____‘What about you?’_ _ _ _ _

_____Catching the hand before it reached its intended destination, he brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it apologetically._ _ _ _ _

_____‘I’ll be alright, i’m not as young as you are so I can wait until you recover’_ _ _ _ _

_____‘but I want to bring you pleasure’_ _ _ _ _

_____‘You are, my diamond, but unlike you I can’t go twice. So I’ll wait’_ _ _ _ _

_____Pouting Kili subsided but it wasn’t long before his natural energy came through and made him restless. Annoyed by the relentless fidgeting and now feeling sufficiently in control to carry on, Dwalin hauled Kili astride his lap._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Alright, your turn’_ _ _ _ _

_____‘My turn for what? Kili questioned, reeling from the abrupt change of location._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Exploring’_ _ _ _ _

_____A look of confusion was all he received. Taking hold of Kili’s hands he directed them to lay on his chest._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Touch me, see what the body of another feels like’_ _ _ _ _

_____With that Dwalin lay back expectantly, lacing his fingers together behind his head. Hesitantly at first, Kili began to run his fingers over Dwalin’s broad chest, tickling as they went. Dwalin smiled at him encouragingly as Kili sought his approval as he began his exploration. Slowly but surely the touches became stronger and smoother as Kili grew in confidence. Well-callused hands ran across his chest, combing through the thick mat of hair and up the undersides of Dwalin’s arms feeling the wide muscles appreciatively._ _ _ _ _

_____The vain part of Dwalin (which he would never admit to having) was thrilled at the blatant admiration and lust in the young lads eyes as he stroked the curly hair and rubbed at the ridges of his flat belly. It was almost like being worshipped. Dwalin flexed the muscles Kili was marvelling at, causing them to contract and look even larger and displaying his strength._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Show off’ muttered Kili, not quite beneath his breath._ _ _ _ _

_____Not really annoyed at the insult, Dwalin nevertheless gave Kili a sharp smack to the side of his hip for his cheek drawing a squeak from the prince. Dwalin could feel the suppressed laughter in the body above him._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Cheeky little sod. You’d be better off putting that smart mouth to better use’_ _ _ _ _

_____‘As you wish’ Kili responded with a mischievous grin._ _ _ _ _

_____Bending forward he let his mouth follow the trail his hands had explored earlier, nipping at all the hot spots he had found earlier and using his tongue to great effect on Dwalin’s nipples._ _ _ _ _

_____To say Dwalin was shocked would be an understatement. His burning lust, so carefully contained earlier, roared back into life under the assault of pleasure. Kili was either naturally talented or a very fast learner as it wasn’t long before Dwalin’s hold on himself started to become a little precarious. Just when Dwalin was on the limit of his restraint, Kili sat back causing Dwalin’s cock rub against the crease of Kili’s backside._ _ _ _ _

_____Dwalin’s control snapped abruptly. Striking with the speed of a snake, he grabbed Kili’s hips and spun him hard beneath him. Shoving Kili down he caught his wrists in a punishing grasp and used his knee to prise Kili’s legs open, forcing himself in between. Growling, Dwalin thrust against the taut backside and snarled in the lad’s ear._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Mahal! What need have I to show you anything, little minx!’_ _ _ _ _

_____Kili cried out at the lightening pounce and froze beneath him. It only took a moment to register that the cry had been of fear rather than arousal as Kili went rigid in his arms. Dwalin stopped immediately._ _ _ _ _

_____Taking a deep shuddering breath he propped his weight up on his elbows. As he mastered himself, Dwalin felt the faint trembling of the body beneath him. Rolling off and to the side, he gently gathered Kili against his chest._ _ _ _ _

______‘Dwalin, you old fool, now what have you done?’_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since you've all been so wonderfully patient I decided to make it a bit longer. The next part should hopefully be up this weekend, all going well, but I have said that before!

**Author's Note:**

> Show an author some love and review!


End file.
